


Another brick in the wall

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble Collection, Euthanasia, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Revenge, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Witness Protection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino alla ventesima stagione.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Kudos: 1





	Another brick in the wall

**Another brick in the wall**

**_Hello – Adele (Alexandra Cabot)_ **

Aveva fatto la cosa giusta.

Era stata fortunata ad aver salva la vita, sebbene non avrebbe detto proprio che il fatto che il suo cuore continuasse a battere costituisse una vita in sé e per sé.

Aveva votato tutta sé stessa a quel luogo, aveva perso anni della propria vita cercando una giustizia che aveva sempre un sapore amaro, cercando di vendicare i torti fatti a donne e bambini, a tutti coloro che erano troppo deboli per difendersi da soli. Aveva sempre cercato di essere la loro forza.

Adesso, in qualche maniera, si sentiva come se avesse perso, come se non fosse stata in grado di trovare quella forza per sé stessa.

Era costretta a scappare, verso un destino peggiore della morte a parer suo.

Alexandra Cabot, effettivamente, era morta quella notte.

**_Amaranth – Nightwish (Rafael Barba)_ **

Poteva ancora vedere Drew.

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, ogni volta che la sua mente veniva lasciata sola troppo a lungo senza sapere cosa fare con sé stessa. Mentre dormiva, il suo viso lo ossessionava come un fantasma.

Il Rafael Barba di alcuni anni prima non l’avrebbe mai fatto; non si sarebbe intromesso in quella battaglia atroce, non si sarebbe arrogato il diritto di staccare la spina a un neonato, nemmeno in un milione di anni.

Se le circostanze fossero state differenti, sapeva che Liv avrebbe riso di lui, dicendogli che si era rammollito.

Non doveva diventare un assassino, non importava quanto giusta la causa, ma questa nuova versione di sé stesso sembrava aver stabilito che fosse la decisione giusta.

Se avesse deciso diversamente, Drew l’avrebbe comunque ossessionato per ragioni diverse.

Rafael preferiva di gran lunga perdere il sonno sapendo di non aver condannato un bambino innocente a un destino peggiore della morte.

**_Another love – Tom Odell (Dominic Carisi)_ **

Forse è troppo abituato al fatto che sua sorella ha bisogno di lui. Troppo abituato a prendersi cura della gente, troppo abituato ad essere il santo protettore delle cause perse.

Carisi è sempre stato così: vede guai e ci si butta a capofitto, non importa quanto male si farà.

È sempre meglio farsi male con i problemi degli altri che rischiare di averne di suoi.

Si è detto per anni ormai che è lo stesso con Amanda; così problematica, così poco decisionista, così impulsiva; si è detto che ha bisogno che lui si prenda cura di lei, e quindi l’ha fatto.

Non ha mai pensato che potesse finire essendo qualcosa di più per lui; nemmeno vuole ammetterlo con sé stesso, ma non può negarlo.

Era un destino peggiore della morte, innamorarsi della sua migliore amica, sapendo che lei neanche lo vedeva.

Ma questo – era abituato anche a questo.

**_Waterloo – ABBA (Elliot Stabler)_ **

Tutto era sempre sembrato una lotta per lui.

Tutta la sua vita; la sua famiglia, il suo lavoro.

Aveva bisogno di lottare per mantenere in piedi il suo matrimonio, lottare per mantenere i suoi figli in salvo. Lottare per vedere tutto quello che vedeva ogni giorno a lavoro e lasciarlo lì, senza portarselo dietro a casa.

Aveva sempre pensato di poter essere più forte di così, che non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, e si era sbagliato.

Adesso, mentre il sangue di una ragazzina di sedici anni gli sporcava le mani, Elliot sapeva che ciò che lo aspettava era un destino peggiore della morte.

Avrebbe potuto essere in grado di aiutare la sua famiglia, adesso che i mostri stavano per andarsene.

La lotta contro il suo lavoro, era stata persa ancor prima di cominciare.

**_Taboo – KAT-TUN (Peter Stone)_ **

Era certo che il senso di colpa l’avrebbe divorato vivo. Era stato sicuro di questo quando se n’era andato, voltando le spalle a suo padre e sua sorella come se nemmeno facesse parte della famiglia.

Quello che aveva sperato, tornando in città, era di poter aver un poco di tempo per redimersi dai suoi peccati.

Peter bevve un altro sorso e poi un altro, ma sapeva già che era inutile.

Pamela era lì, che accompagnava ogni suo passo, guardandolo e basta. Non diceva niente, ma Peter sapeva che nella morte alla fine lo riconosceva, e il giudizio nei suoi occhi era abbastanza da provarlo.

Quindi adesso cercava di soffocare la sua presenza, ma niente pareva essere abbastanza. Né l’alcol, né le notti insonni, né i corpi di donne il cui nome non ricordava mai.

Questa era la sua penitenza, alla fine: soffrire un destino assai peggiore della morte, lasciato da solo con il suo rimorso.

Alla fine, aveva sempre creduto nella giustizia.

**_The clock ticks on – Blackmore’s Night (John Munch)_ **

Non si lasciava mai coinvolgere troppo, e per una buona ragione.

Facevano un lavoro orribile, e lo sa. Alla Omicidi si occupavano di gente morta tutto il giorno, e i morti non possono formare legami. Era tutto diverso.

Sarah Logan respirava, la prima volta che l’aveva incontrata. Piangeva e tremava, e gli ci era voluto del tempo prima di calmarla e farla parlare.

E avevano parlato, a lungo. Per tutta la durata dell’indagine e dopo, e sebbene John sapesse che non avrebbe dovuto, si era lasciato coinvolgere dal caso.

Ora che era morta, capiva quanto fosse stato un pessimo errore.

Il suo cuore correva e gridava vendetta, ma non importava. Indossò la sua migliore maschera di professionalità e inseguì chi le aveva fatto questo.

Sperava solo che quando l’avesse preso – perché l’avrebbe fatto – ci fosse ad attenderlo un destino peggiore della morte.

**_Dear Mr. President – Pink (Olivia Benson)_ **

Non si sarebbe piegata mai. Aveva bisogno di continuare a pensare con lucidità, aveva bisogno di fare il suo lavoro, aveva bisogno di...

Aveva detto a un infinito numero di donne che avevano bisogno di riconoscersi come vittime in modo da cominciare a guarir. Che avevano bisogno di gridare, piangere e prendere cose a calci se era necessario, o sarebbero rimaste da sole con quella sensazione di disagio per tutta la vita, affrontando un destino peggiore della morte.

Sapeva che non l’avrebbe fatto, non poteva. Se fosse riuscita a sopravvivere, avrebbe messo su un’espressione coraggiosa e di ritorno a lavoro, continuando a mentire a quelle donne, dicendo loro che c’era un modo, e che non era la vendetta.

Olivia non era una vittima. Era una combattente.

E mentre si diceva che non era il modo giusto, continuava a colpire il corpo già morto di William Lewis, ancora e ancora, e così cominciò a guarire.

**_Daite señorita – Yamashita Tomohisa (Amanda Rollins)_ **

Era una persona ragionevole.

Aveva imparato a vivere la propria vita con quanto era irragionevole sua madre quando si trattava del modo in cui trattare le figlie, era scesa a patti con il modo in cui era andata ad Atlanta, dopo anni passati pensando che il suo fosse un destino peggiore della morte; si era accontentata di tenere la propria mente distratta da cose spiacevoli, cercando di trovare un equilibrio.

Amanda non era una che pensasse molto alle cose; agiva prima e chiedeva poi, ed era qualcosa che l’aveva sempre messa nei guai. Ma era cambiata negli anni, era diventata una persona più stabile, perché ne aveva avuto bisogno per sopravvivere.

Quando tornò nel proprio appartamento e lo trovò vuoto, gridò a pieni polmoni, maledicendo Kim, e al diavolo l’equilibrio.

**_No angels – Bastille (Odafin Tutuola)_ **

La vita di Fin era stata difficile dall’inizio.

Non era stato così semplice come per molte delle persone che conosceva, ma aveva decisamente avuto più di una possibilità, che l’avevano portato di fronte alla scelta fra una di due strade; perché alcuni diventavano poliziotti, altri finivano all’obitorio molto prima della loro ora.

Di tanto in tanto, gli sarebbe piaciuto poter aver cresciuto Ken, insegnarli a fare le scelte giuste, che non doveva mai prendere la via più facile, perché non era mai così semplice come vista dal di fuori.

Col senno di poi, era stato incredibilmente fortunato con il modo in cui era diventato suo figlio.

Fuggito da un destino peggiore della morte, diventando qualcuno partendo dal niente, diventando forse migliore di quanto sarebbe stato se Fin fosse rimasto.

E mentre teneva in braccio suo nipote, Fin non poté evitare di sentirsi benedetto per quanto si fosse dimostrato buono il cammino che aveva scelto.

**_Someday for somebody – Kamenashi Kazuya (Rafael Barba)_ **

Che dicessero quello che volevano di lui.

Gli piaceva il gioco, più era difficile meglio era. Gli piaceva manipolarlo e nasconderlo fino al momento giusto, finché non era sicuro che avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva.

Per quello Liv aveva imparato a fidarsi di lui, pensava. Andava da lui con casi impossibili e lui faceva del suo meglio per vincerli.

All’inizio si diceva che si trattava della sfida, ma col tempo aveva scoperto che semplicemente non riusciva a guardare tutte quelle persone venire schiacciate dalle situazioni in cui erano state trascinate.

Lasciarle da sole, dir loro che non si poteva fare niente, sarebbe stato un destino peggiore della morte. Gliel’aveva insegnato Olivia, quando era stato abbastanza disposto da ascoltare.

Erano una bella squadra, lui e lei. Una vincente, senza dubbio.


End file.
